Better Role Models
by dragonlance859
Summary: Lets say that someone stepped in when Gendo left Shinji. And took care of him. Through that someone he could care about. The guardians of a Young Shinji. Ranma Saotome and Kintaro Oe.Ch. 6 reformatted.
1. Change

A Better Childhood ch.1

2005 A.D

            Within Tokyo-2 a normal day was rising. In the early morning a tall man stood over a child mouthing one word.

            "Worthless." Then turning around leaving the crying child behind. Walking away and away leaving the young boy to cry in the middle of the street saying over and over.

            "Don't you want me?" Shinji cried. Just hearing of his mother's death and him being abandoned by his father was more then a young boy could handle.

            Luckily a young man wasn't far off. He had watched this whole ordeal and it sickened him. He had lost the ones he loved in Second impact. A well-muscled body and lean face he had black hair tied at the end with a ponytail. He stood tall with a red Chinese shirt. Ranma Saotome was now around 19 years old. Everyone he loved lost in the horrible flood of second impact he mourned everyone especially Akane. He would never forget the nights he cried when he realized how much he lost. 

He remembered the day that the giant tidal wave came. He was standing on the roof of the dojo. This alone would save him. Pondering his fiancés and what he should do he heard a giant roar. Then off in the distance he looked north to see a small explosion. Then the tidal wave hit. It came with such force that it decimated Nerima and the dojo. Ranma jumped and hit the top of the oncoming wave. He was knocked out and landed in front of some ruble. He woke up on the ground and read the sign on the ground. Under water and rubble lied his family. The sign red Tendo Anything goes Martial Arts Dojo. He cried a very scarce sight. Then he looked at his body. He was completely cold and wet but he was still male. He didn't rejoice he still cried. He loved Akane and he missed the chance to be with her.  He would never love anyone as much as her. He would never have a child. He realized that second impact caused radiation in the atmosphere it got rid of his curse. Still he would gladly give it up to go into the past.

            He was disgusted a man had left his child. The youth would build the future. Plus how could someone make a child cry it was immoral. He then thought of what Akane would want him to do. He walked up to the crying child.

            "Its alright don't cry now. Who was that person?" Ranma asked this young brown haired boy.

            "My Daddy." A sniffling Shinji responded through sobs. Ranma was shocked. A father just called his son worthless. Not even his father was that bad. Someone would throw away a child how disgusting.

            "Come on stop crying come with me. I will help you." Ranma kneed down and picked up the crying boy and held him with one hand. Tears dampened his red shirt. Ranma took the boy's luggage and walked off.

            Ranma walked after Gendo he was first going to settle this. In his arms a 4 to 5 year old boy. Crying into his shoulder. He had softly fallen asleep but somehow he was still crying and repeated the same word quietly and softly.

            "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." The sleeping Shinji said through his sleep. Ranma was so close to crying. He to had lost his mother. So much had happened to him. Still he was walking after this man who left his child behind.

            After several blocks he found the man walking away it looked like he didn't care. He walked down an empty street with no one around. Just his hands in his pockets like nothing happened. It disgusted Ranma down to his stomach. He felt the bile rise up he wanted to barf. He approached the man and asked.

            "Excuse me sir but did you forget something?" Gendo turned around to see a black haired boy with a defined body. He was one of the few martial artist left in the world. Gendo couldn't just start a fight so he would have to defuse the situation. He looked proud yet disgusted. He then spotted what was in his arms. Asleep was Shinji.

            "No I did not forget anything." Gendo replied in a cold voice. He pushed up his glasses and was slipping on his white gloves.

            "Still may I ask your name?" Ranma asked with venom not even his own father was this bad? How could this child miss this man?

            "My name is Gendo Ikari. And what is yours young man?" He easily replied

            "My name is Ranma Saotome and I think I am going to be looking after this child."

            "He is useless to me so you may have him."

            "You disgust me." Ranma stated then walked away. He was going to raise this child. That is what Akane would want. He walked away he was going to make sure that this child had a good life. He was sure that someone up there was smiling on him. Or was it that he was doing the right thing.

1 Month Later

            Ranma was having what someone would call a nervous break down. Over the past month he heard the entire life story of Shinji Ikari. He was now more or less an older brother to him. Still he was having trouble keeping a steady job. Plus his apartment wasn't the perfect place for a young boy. He had sent Shinji to school. He couldn't watch him all the time. He was having money problems. He was going to get kicked out of his apartment it was hell. Still luck was with him and Shinji.

            Not far off on the outskirts of Nerima or what was left of it. Kintaro Oe was sitting in front of a huge lake with buildings tipped over. Skyscrapers tipped over and roads and trains covered in water. Only the sun bounced off of this graveyard. The ruins of Second Impact he still had his bike and journal. Still so much had happened. He had lost Chi the only person that he thought he could have a relationship with. He had returned to see how the anime movie went. It was a great success also Chi asked him to have dinner. After several months of a working relationship Kintaro had finally found someone who understood him. On that day he was going to propose to Chi he was on the outskirts of town when the he saw it engulfed in water. Kintaro left he was in despair he wanted to kill himself. Still he was going to help rebuild the world. That was his goal for all the knowledge he had obtained.

            Kintaro reached into his backpack and pulled out his notebook he had lots of information in here. Now what could he do to make a difference. He took out his Walkman and listened to music. He lay down on the sandy beach and watched the lake and listened to music. He had inner turmoil. He was going to have to get a job. No more slacking he was still 25 though. He was laying in front of the lake when a small boy walked up to him.

            "Hello mister what are you doing." A short brown haired blue-eyed boy asked. He looked innocent and curious a healthy young boy.

            "Hello I am just sitting here what are you doing here." Kintaro didn't take out his earpieces.

            "My friend Ranma took me out here so we could play."

            "O so what's your name?"

            "Hi my name is Shinji Ikari." Shinji stuck out his hand copying a grown up greeting. He learned it from Ranma.

            "Hi my name is Kintaro Oe." Kintaro returned the greeting smiling. Youth was the key to rebuilding the future. Still he would only have a child from love. He didn't love anybody anymore.

            "SHINJI WHERE HAVE YOU RUN OFF TO!" A loud voice rung out in worry.

            "Ranma I am over here." Kintaro was a little taken aback he was expecting another child to be Shinji's friend.

            "O I was so worried. Hello sir." Ranma ran up panting he had chased Shinji everywhere around the lake. He had no idea that this kid could run so fast and far. Still he was happy to see him safe.

            "So I guess your Ranma." 

            "Yes I am Ranma Saotome. And you are?"

            "My name is Kintaro Oe is this your son." Kintaro pointed to Shinji.

            "No he is not but it would be nice. I took him in after his father left him in the streets. Still I don't know if I can really support him." They started a conversation. They walked along the lake and talked. Sharing stories they walked and watched Shinji play in the sand and made sure he was safe. They eventually walked into the city while Kintaro walked with his bike he listened to Ranma who was holding Shinji in his arms. Shinji had gotten tired a while ago and fell asleep. Ranma told Kintaro everything that was happening in his life and his worries. He needed a place to live and a job. He was even more worried for Shinji though. How could he send him to school and afford food and an apartment? They talked for several hours. After they had exchanged this information Kintaro said.

            "Hey I am going to rent a place so you guys could live with me. I have enough money for the first year of rent and board. You guys could lodge until you get a job." Kintaro was happy he had this idea. He felt for these two people.

            "No I couldn't. I can't impose on you." Ranma simply stated

            "You should and plus its no problem. Plus the place I am going to rent is close to Shinji's school. Come on Shinji needs it." Kintaro insisted he didn't want to have this innocent child and a hard working moral young man living in this world without money. Plus he had a lot he could probably buy a house. He had worked so many part time jobs that it didn't matter. His backpack was full of checks, credit cards, and cash. 

            "Ok we will until I can pay you back. Thank you so much." A grateful Ranma finished. It was against his morals as a fighter so he was going to pay back the debt as soon as he could.

            That was the beginning of a new life for the three of them. Over time both Ranma and Kintaro would take a huge part in raising the life of Shinji Ikari. Kintaro showed the new apartment to Ranma and Shinji. Shinji and Ranma got their own rooms. The place was huge it was a 2 story apartment. It took up the whole floor. It had a kitchen, 5 bathrooms and several closets. It also had a huge room with nothing but empty space. They were happy and for Shinji would have a happy childhood. Or as much as they could cover up the past.

            Hey could you guys give me input if I should continue this story. It's an X over of Ranma ½ and GoldenBoy and Evangelion. Hey more input I will always change errors if someone tells me. Also if you want to be a pre reader send me an Email and I will send you the file ok. Also I want more input. Also thanks for all the compliments and if you hate me then in my words. GO SCREW YOURSELF. Still I except constructive criticism. 


	2. Years Later

Better Role Models ch.2

2015 A.D Tokyo-2

            Outside it was raining and chilly. It was dark and deserted a simple street with several stores. Everything was almost pitch black the rain coming down hard. Skimming the shops you would notice that one of the glass showcases was broken. An alarm and the flashing of a cop car's light parked right in front of the Jewelry Store. A man stepped out and pointed his gun into the alley.

"FREEZE!" Ranma Saotome yelled pointing a gun at the shadows. He was now working as a cop. He then ran into the shadows. He was now chasing down a robber of a local jewelry store.

            "FREEZE YOUR UNDER ARREST!" Ranma ran after the soft tapping of footsteps. Then it was visible. A tall man dressed completely in black with a bag around his back. He also wore a black poncho. Perfect attire for something like this.

            This figure ran and he ran fast Ranma right behind him. He jumped and landed on a rooftop. He was agile Ranma only knew of himself left to be able to jump this high and fast other then his roommates. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Ranma heard laughing like he was getting away. Ranma holstered his gun. He took a running start and jumped. He was closing in and the robber was freaking out. Ranma then tackled the criminal in mid air. This black figure turned around and started a fight in the air. It was obvious he had no weapons. Ranma swung around the opponent and got out his handcuffs. He ripped off the bag of jewelry and grabbed the man's hands. Securing the cuffs he realized that they were falling from a fucking huge office building. He made sure the cuffs were on tight very tight and grabbed the robber and the bag. He saw the light of his patrol car and pushed off the glass of the building.

            Damn is this going to hurt? Ranma though descending onto a lower building. He knocked out the other person to stop him from squirming. He was now falling headfirst. He turned around and landed on his legs.

            "FUCK THAT HURTS!" Ranma screamed. He knew his body had taken beatings before but now was when he put it more at risk. He made it down to his patrol car and radioed in about the robbery and evidence. Also that his legs hurt like a bitch. He received a laugh from the other end. It was a hell of a day. He drove off to the station.

                                                T.N. Software Headquarters Tokyo-2

            Kintaro looked outside. It was shit he was programming a new easy teach programming guide. Sure T.N software was head of software productions because it went all out when Second Impact came around. He found out about the job but he only worked part time. Still because Kintaro was the luckiest man alive. Madame president who was still madly in love with him. Always gave him bonuses and vacation. Really he liked walking around the office writing in his journal. He was on his 3rd volume of his journals. Still he liked studying life. He still took lots of notes and spent time outside taking other part time jobs. Still he was grounded at Tokyo-2. He was one of the best programmers and software management employees for the company.

            Shinji is probably still at school. Kintaro looked at his watch it read 2:10 pm. He was subconsciously still programming with one hand while looking out the window at the gloomy day.

            At least he still has my bike. I don't like it that I had to buy the car. Damn Ranma. Kintaro had become less hysterical and more subdued unless he got drunk. He still acted like a fool but not as much. More or less taking care of a kid would do that to you. Still he and Ranma would go out tonight get drunk get sex out of their system then get dragged back home by Shinji the next day. Hey Shinji understood about being male. Even though after sex with women he never got into a relationship. Neither Ranma. It was just something to get out of their systems.

            The keyboard was going to break. While Kintaro was pondering this he was still typing at an incredibly fast rate. Then it snapped he heard a crunch and turned to look at his keyboard shattered into different pieces. He frowned then pressed a button on his phone.

            "Um its me Kintaro again calling supplies."

            "O Kintaro you broke another one didn't you ok we will get you another old on a minute." A young woman's voice finished.

            Kintaro sat back in his leather chair and took out his notebook.

The Apartment 4:00 pm

            Ranma walked in and took off his police hat. Now Ranma had grown over 10 years and now he was 29. He had a much leaner face handsome and clean-shaven. He still had his ponytail kind of thing. He had grown taller and more defined. He looked the same except he was like a knock out.

            "Damn my legs still hurt." Ranma rubbed his legs. He put his keys down on the table and walked down to the living room. He put his gun and badge in their rightful place. Now the house was spacious but now they had filled it up over the last couple years. Now 3 leather sofas were in front of a big screen TV. Also a huge sound system surrounds the sofas. All that extra money Kintaro got had a good use. Everyone had their own bathroom in their room and computer. The kitchen was pretty big. Enough to cook enough food to feed Ranma that is also Ranma had made a training room it was in front of the windows so you could see the sun in the morning while practicing.  A fireplace in the living room. Also everyone's room was filled with stuff. Ranma was a slob so everything was everywhere. While luckily Kintaro had taught Shinji to be clean so his was organized. There was a study where Kintaro spent ¼ of the day working. Also in the garage there were parking spots for the designated people of the household. Kintaro Oe. Ranma Saotome. Parked in Ranma's spot was a red motorcycle. It had no dents or scratches. Light bounced off the case. It was meant for speed so the driver had to lean forward to drive. Shinji's room well I will explain that later. Now back to the story.

            Ranma fell on his sofa out of the three. He turned on the TV and watched the news report. Yep there was a story about the apprehension of the thief Ranma stopped. He was on the news a lot. Mostly because most of the police were on their Asses. Everyone had gone into the army. He then heard the click of another set of keys.

            "Hey Ranma turn it down." Kintaro walked into the apartment. He looked the same not changed. He had longer hair just by like an inch. He wore it in a pony tail like usual. Kintaro Oe at the peak of physical and mental health still.

            Kintaro walked over to the message machine. He read the number 34 messages. He hated how he had to wait through all messages to see which ones were important.

            "Hey were is Shinji?" Kintaro asked obviously since he was the oldest out of the three he had to be responsible. Still he was looking forward to getting hammered tonight.

            "Call his cell phone ok. Get him home we are going to go drinking soon so tell him." Ranma responded not moving it hurt too much. He thought he heard cracking when he walked. People were surprised that he lived much less could walk out the door.

            Kintaro picked up the phone and dialed.

Please give me Input for God's sake. Remember as long as people give me information of what they want they will have a good chance of getting it. Also I am still creating an idea of Shinji so feel free to read away and mail me. I will probably get my ideas straight soon so I can make a constant flow of chapters. Also if anyone wants to read my other fanfic Merging of Souls and Swords well I am having writers block on that. So input and thank you for reading my fanfiction.


	3. Shinji?

Better Role Models Ch.3

            "Hello." A soft low voice was heard.

            "Shinji where are you?"

            "O hey Kintaro yep I am on my way it took a little longer because of the rain. Sorry." The voice perked up. Kintaro was a little saddened. Shinji was really social as long as you earned his trust. Still Ranma had kind of influenced how hard it is to trust someone. So Shinji was only very verbal with a few. Still it suited him he had no idea why.

            "So where is he Kintaro?" Ranma asked still laying down on the sofa. Rubbing his legs from the event earlier that day.

            "He is a little tied up in the weather just give him a few minutes." Kintaro replied. He checked his wallet for the right amount of money and he tapped the keys to his ankle. From earlier incidents have they learned to tape things to themselves to not lose them while drunk? He wondered what meal they were going to have in the morning. Or where the hell they would be. Two possibilities.

Flashback

            A young blonde haired woman is cooking breakfast. She was well figured around her mid twenties. She had hazel eyes and light blonde hair. She was very beautiful. Dressed only in a button down shirt of Ranma's. It was obvious what happened. She was humming a happy tune and smiling. She was cooking pancakes. Then a small brown haired blue eyed boy walked in and sat at the table.

            "Hello. Who are you?" Shinji asked with a smile. His feet dangling from the wooden chair he wasn't tall enough for his feet to reach the ground. He was small and incredibly cute you know that age.

            "Hello little one I am Amber. Are you supposed to be here?" Who knew of a little boy in the same apartment of her beloved? Maybe he was having an affair and this was his son. O no he could be scarred for life. Maybe Ranma just used me. Everything was racing through her mind.

            "I live here." Shinji answered. He had gotten used to doing this. He was extremely intelligent with Kintaro's tutoring. He already knew several laws and concepts. Another useful thing he already knew was the quadratic equation and Algebra-1. He also learned how to toy with people hearts and emotions.

            "Wha…" Was the only thing Amber let out? Her hazel filled with tears. She stopped from cooking and the pancakes were burning. She was an extremely sensitive woman. And usually took things in the wrong way. Shinji luckily had come across Kintaro's and Ranma's previous well you know at his young age. So he didn't want to make her cry. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He was going to have to let Ranma deal with this one.

            They had several tricks to get rid of women. Kintaro and Ranma with the help of Shinji devised plans to scare the women out of the apartment. First was that Shinji posed as their son so that they left? Also when Kintaro and Ranma had to say that they were gay before one left. Another incident involved getting a huge dragon mask and scaring the girl right out the door. Then locking it very quickly. But always the sensitive ones were trouble. They would break down and cry since they were used. Still Ranma and Kintaro never broke it off by yelling they just tried to stay friends. As one would say they had a lot of so-called friends.

            "Yes I live here with my uncles. They are nice Uncee Ranma and Uncee Kintaro." Shinji responded quickly to the dropping of the spatula. He put on a happy smile and mood around him. He then ran over to the women. His head only up to a little below her waist. He then tickled her bare legs.

            "HA HA HA STOP THAT FINE IF YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT." Amber screamed in laughter. She turned off the oven and grabbed the small boy. She then tickled him all over. Receiving several squirms and cries of laughter.

            Shinji fighting back tickled her and pulled at her hair. They were eventually rolling around in a tickle fight.

            Ranma walked in still a little hung over but still he saw what Shinji was doing. Which meant that it was going to be tough to turn down Amber without hurting her. He then ran back to his room and fell asleep not ready to deal with it at the moment.

            After the tickle fight Shinji had taken a nap in Amber's arms. He was fast asleep and hugging the warm sensation near him. Amber was sitting on one of the sofas at the moment rocking Shinji back and forth. He was extremely cute and active such an innocent boy. She liked how Shinji had subconsciously stuck his finger in his mouth. He was like a baby. She soon fell asleep to with Shinji in her arms. That was one of the toughest turndowns ever faced by the trio.

Another Flashback. 

            "What the hell." Ranma said groggily as he woke up to the sun. He had a massive hangover and no clothes he realized. He then looked around him. He was in a bunch of garbage bags. Another pile wasn't far off. He saw the unconscious Kintaro lying within it.

            "O Fuck where the hell are we?" Ranma looked around it looked like they were somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo-2 a very bad situation naked, no money and hung over. Also lets just say that they had no fucking idea where they were. The sun was rising and it was a crazy adventure for the both of them. Then they learned that they had tattoos on their butts, which made a teenage Shinji laugh his ass off.

End of Flashbacks. 

            "Hey sorry I know tonight your drinking night sorry I am late you know the rain." Shinji walked into the apartment his bike behind him. He had his hat on backwards and was wearing a poncho. He walked into the apartment and put away his bike and took of his poncho. He wore a windbreaker and a backpack under it. He took of his jacket to revile well-formed muscles and defined body. He was wearing a black shirt with the arms cut off. He got up late so he couldn't change out of his training cloths. He took of his hat to reveal his hair. Brown hair a little longer then usual still he had features of a young man. He had defined cheekbones. A lean face but gentle someway. His chin just right not to big, small, rounded and bony. Just right. He had a very strong neck. Muscles showed when he turned his head like Ranma. His eyes were dark blue. He was tall but still shorter then the two adults in the room. He wore jeans and sneakers. Also bike gloves given to him by Kintaro a very mature boy both physically and mentally.

            "Ok so you know my cell and call the police if we don't return within 4 days. Also look for us when we aren't back by tomorrow at 5:00 pm.  Ok also get all your homework done we will see you a.s.a.p. Also there is money in the cookie jar. Get everything done before watching TV or training. Remember I worry for you when we get drunk and gone for weeks." Kintaro lectured Ranma fell asleep so did Shinji. Shinji was a good mix of Ranma and Kintaro's personalities and habits.

            "Ok Kintaro but remember always keep that key tapped to your ankle. Remember what happened when I wasn't home." Shinji said with laughter. As before around other kids Shinji was usually silent. Except around the people he trusted. Still the house got several calls 9 for each of them from women or girls. The rest work messages for Kintaro and Ranma. Shinji was a handsome you couldn't deny that. So his shy and mysterious personality around people just drew them near him. Mostly girls called to figure out if they could go out on a date or something. Still each of the roommates had their share of stalker calls.

            "At least if you pass out stay at the bar. Then I will just get a call and I will have to drag your Asses back. Better then finding you a week later standing on the road with nothing but newspaper around your waste. And something tattooed on your butt." Shinji was almost on the ground laughing.

            "O SHUT UP IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN"T DONE ANYTHING STUPID!" Ranma yelled rubbing his legs. He was for some odd reason pissed. Actually he was probably remembering how Shinji took picture of the tattoo before they had it removed and showed it to everybody. It was funny.

            "Bring it on you have no evidence of me being an idiot do you?" Shinji remarked he took a stance urging a fight between him and Ranma.

            "Kid your going to get your kicked ass into the ground. Luckily my legs hurt so you might have a chance." Ranma said with arrogance he got into a similar stance and got ready to fight. Despite the very audible pops coming from his knees.

            "GO!" They both yelled. And Ranma charged Shinji. Shinji jumped into the gym roof where there are mats. Then it broke out. Shinji started to run at Ranma. He stepped into Ranma and elbowed him in the stomach. Ranma took the blow and tripped Shinji. Shinji tumbled over and popped into a handstand. He twirled around on his hands lets his legs kick around in a circle. Ranma was looking at a way to get at Shinji's arms. He crouched and dived at Shinji. Shinji fell backwards. He jumped back. Ranma then was going for speed.

            "CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!" Ranma yelled sending his arms out in a blur. Shinji repeated the move matching every punch. They were a very good match, but Ranma was still a few years ahead of Shinji so he did have the upper hand. Still he did have his legs that held him back. Shinji took notice and jumped into the air. Continuing the attack even in the air. Ranma matched it but wasn't expecting for what followed. Shinji had bounced off the ceiling and came down at an incredible fast rate. Then as he continued Shinji blurred and vanished. Kintaro had watched drinking a beer. He was going to laugh at what Shinji did next. Shinji was crouching and looking at Ranma's left knee. He the poked it again and again. Ranma keeled over holding his knee. Shinji then grabbed Ranma's ankle and pulled. Ranma yelled in pain.

            "YOU CHEAP BASTARD STOP THAT FIGHT WITH HONOR!" Ranma yelled.

            "HA YA RIGHT LIKE WHEN YOU GAVE ME A WEDGY WHEN I WAS LITTLE!" Shinji replied sitting on Ranma's back pulling his leg backwards. Causing several audible pops from Ranma's joints. He tugged repeatedly over and over. He was pulling hard while Ranma was banging his fists on the ground aggravated and hurting. 

            "Come on Shinji we got to go. See you tomorrow or in a week or something whatever. Also don't raid the beer fridge like last time. I actually unlike Ranma have some black mail photos of you passed out on the sofa with beer around you. And naked so unless you want more girls on your ass let him go." Kintaro said holding up some pictures he kept in his wallet so Shinji couldn't get at them. Shinji was about to lunge at Kintaro but he knew that Kintaro knew how to fight and very well just not as good as Ranma but he was good nonetheless. So he let got of Ranma with one finally tug for his own laugh.

            "Ok but you better keep that in a safe place or I will get it." Shinji stated standing up.

            "Ok Ranma lets go before Shinji kicks your ass again." Kintaro yelled causing Ranma to get up in anger and charge at Kintaro. Kintaro wasn't as good a fighter but he was a hell of a runner. He ran down the stars floor after floor at an incredibly fast rate and jumped into his car. Starting the engine he took off for the bar. Ranma was close in suit with his motorcycle he was going to kill Kintaro in the next bar fight they got into.

            Meanwhile Shinji watched from the window. Well not anymore because he was rolling around on the ground. He then regained his composer and walked over to the message machine playing through the messages. He listened and took notes for that half an hour. Ranma had gotten a call from Amber. Amber was now more a less a family friend. If you could call the trio a family but Amber was very nice. Even though when she was around Ranma she would try to win his heart. Shinji had no idea of what happened with them but stayed out of it. Even though sometimes he had to comfort her when she cried. She was really sensitive but nice. Also everyone enjoyed her company even Ranma when she wasn't pouring out her heart. Shinji when he was little would just get into a tickle fight to comfort her but now he was older she sometimes hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He was now a little taller then she. But he didn't understand why she didn't go to Kintaro. 

Still he never liked to see anyone cry so he let her cry into his shoulder and comfort her. He looked at her like an older sister. Ever since he was little she came over at least twice a week. So that helped him work up how to deal with girls and not blush furiously like other guys in the class.

 Still what he would do is sit on the windowsill of the classroom window and write in his journal. Unknown from his perspective he looked hot in the girls' eyes. He would sit there with a pen towards him mouth and right. His shirt flapping with the open window also one of his legs on the sill and the other holding him up. Even though some kids have tried to beat him up. He just threw one punch and walked away. Usually the boy would be on the ground unconscious or to hurt to do anything. So he was the silent hero and handsome prince of the school. Still he was dense and that came from Ranma so he never took notice. He just wrote in his notebook about teenage life. He was going to add it to Kintaro's several size volumes set. You see because Kintaro didn't start taking notes until he became the wandering student. So now Shinji was going to help with the few years he took notes and wrote in the journal. His notes were a lot more neat the Kintaro's use of the paper. Kintaro used every inch of the paper while Shinji sectioned it off. Making it easy and understandable to read.

            So Shinji finished the messages and sat in front of the TV doing homework. After a few minutes you see Shinji learned martial arts from Ranma and also was tutored by Kintaro. So it only took him 15 minutes to do everything. He heard the doorbell ring several times. He got up and opened the door. In front of him stood the beautiful Amber.

            "Hello Amber would you like to come in?" Shinji asked looking at the 29-year-old blonde. She still looked the same never really a little older just the same. Still it was raining outside so she had an umbrella.

            "Yes I would like that." Amber replied stepping into the apartment she almost knew every nook and cranny of the place. She had watched Shinji grow up from an innocent boy to now a tall handsome young man. He was always there when he was needed. He would always help and that was something not many people showed some traits that every women of his time would want.

            "Is Ranma here?" Amber asked.

            "No he left to go drinking with Kintaro. Amber maybe you should give up and go dating. Ranma sees you only as a friend and I don't want to see you cry anymore. Or do you want me to explain why Ranma won't get into a relationship maybe that will help you understand?" Shinji truly was noble and honorably. He didn't like to see her cry. Always crying whenever Ranma just said they were friends. Maybe he could shed some light on her situation.

            "I can't give up on him. Do you know why I won't give up on him? He saved my life. Even though I was walking down a dark alley that day. The day that I was almost how would you say taken advantage of by force? Ranma stepped in and saved me. He made sure I was safe. I want someone to know that I feel for him or her I am not the person to easily let go." Amber said actually almost screamed. She was getting teary eyed. It was true she was almost raped. If it weren't for Ranma she would have to go through therapy and lots of it. Several thugs had cornered her while it was raining. They were about to rip off her clothes when Ranma came in. He was in his cop uniform and looking like the modern knight in shining armor. He literally threw the guys through walls and picked up Amber and carried her to the station. She was a little no not a little shocked. Still she was madly in love with him since then.

            "Ranma Saotome just sees you as a friend I am sorry Amber. Maybe I should say it. Ranma has or had a fiancé her name was Akane Tendo. I was told this when I was young. He loved her so much until that fateful day. Second impact he saw her die first hand. His destined and beloved die. He will not have children because the person he wants to have children with is dead. He is truly noble but he is a man. You see one cannot go their entire life without physical and legal ecstasy. I am sorry Amber but I have to tell you. Even though I know it will break your heart. That is the truth he can never truly love another women as he loved Akane never in a million life times. He had saved her many times he has told me the hardships he has born and scars he has. I am sorry." Shinji said in sadness. He truly knew everything his roommates had gone through. He cried when he heard the story and how much Ranma loved Akane. How he saw the house collapsed on it. And Ranma never telling Akane he loved her. Truly sad.

            Amber was taking in the information thrown at her. She finally understood. She knew he couldn't love anyone else when she first met him. But she would try. Not knowing that the person he loved was dead. She believed she had a chance now shattered. A lot of emotional weight born down on her she literally threw herself at Shinji. And she cried and cried into his shoulder he held her like before but today wasn't going to be a normal day of comfort. As Shinji fell onto the sofa with the new weight she hugged Amber tightly. She could be very mature but also can act like a child. He let her cry it was the only way very emotional something probably to do with her past. He would have to ask Kintaro about it. As she cried she slowly pulled him closer. Her face now directly in front of his he was asleep she had cried for an hour. So Shinji had fallen asleep she drew him closer. Just an inch away from his face her eyes reddened and dry. She had no idea what she was doing. She was 15 years older then he. She drew closer and closer until she kissed him. She held him tight with the kiss. His warm lips pressed on hers. She then said softly under her breath.

            "I will not let you go like I let Ranma." She whispered falling into sleep herself unknowing of the new emotional weight she would receive.

            So what do you think? I know that the descriptions are crappy so just lets see how you can help me.


	4. The Day

Better Role Models Ch.4

            "Sir we have located the Third Child." A Nerv security personal said. To a not so emotional Gendo Ikari. Also his boss.

            "Yes and it is my child nonetheless." Gendo replied in his stone cold voice.

            "Yes we have located him he is with non blood relatives. He is housed with a Ranma Saotome and Kintaro Oe." The guard flinched at what he saw. He thought he saw the commander shiver a little bit. No it couldn't be.

            "Yes send for him. We must prepare for the time is upon us. Send him his ID and this." Gendo handed the security officer and piece of paper. As the officer walked away Fuyutsuki stepped out of the darkness.

            "I see that things aren't as you wanted them to be Gendo. Your son is with some people that you have no idea about. You should have paid more attention. He is now a unknown variable in your plans." Fuyutsuki stated. He was assigned to help save mankind but he knew what Gendo was up to. Also maybe his child will help him to stop this madness. He unlike his pupil had done research on these two characters that housed Shinji. Maybe the Shinji that they were going to receive would put a complete stop to Gendo's future plans or at least shed some light on his situation. 

            "I give no heed he is a pawn and now he will be used. Just in case release the special hormones into the entry plug when he pilots it for the first time. It will make sure he stays in place." Gendo stated. He had asked Dr. Akagi to create something to keep the children under control. They would release a special hormone into the LCL and the recipient would feel completely cold and go through a psychological hell. Since all the children have horrible pasts it is exactly how to keep them in line. Very clever he thought he had everything under control.

The Apartment

            At the moment Shinji and Ranma were meditating. Shinji had been taught to always practice control. One must control the mind and body to truly be a master of martial arts. Keep every emotion in line and not cause rage to cloud a decision. Shinji was sitting on his knees meditating. He was lost in his mind. Making sure to try to find that inner peace and utopia. Ranma was silent holding one hand in front of him. It only had two fingers extended. They had held their positions for about 3 hours. Hey it was Saturday. Shinji always had a strong will he was good at hiding his emotions. Now he had to control them one thing that will stay with him. Never let anything take control of your mind. Neither rage nor sadness and to stay in control and you will triumph over the ones who threaten you. He had no idea how much it would help in the future. Kintaro was still doing his work. In the study he was typing subconsciously while reading over his notes from the past. He had to wear some glasses while he read now. His eyes were ok but he just needed them to read. So when he read he looked really intelligent. He had shed that idiot persona because now he could or rather must help the world. So only when he gets drunk do you see the old Kintaro? But he got drunk every week at least 7 times so you don't need to worry.

            "Shinji we are finished." Ranma stood up snapping out of his world. He flew through happy memories of his life and a calm more or less. He always meditated whenever he had problems. He always found a safe haven inside of his mind. He helped Shinji up and they went to watch TV Amber was over and she was cooking something. She had a key but really only used it when no one answered the door. So she was cooking some food actually a lot because Ranma and Shinji eat a lot.  So as she saw them walk in a plop on the sofa she greeted them.

            "Hey after a hard days work would any of you like food." Amber stated with a small chuckle already knowing the answer. Ranma and Shinji jumped up from the sofa and fought for the first to get to the table. Ranma tripped Shinji causing Shinji to land on his face. Ranma chuckled and sat down mouth watering. Shinji followed suit looking exactly the same way. They devoured the fish, rice, miso soup, beef, and practically everything Amber had cooked within the couple hours in a couple seconds. After that all three of them walked to the sofa and watched TV on every single satellite channel. Kintaro had rigged up a computer to decode satellite messages. He only used it on the TV to get everything free. So as Ranma flipped through the channels a full Shinji fell asleep. He rested his head on Amber's shoulder and fell asleep. Amber didn't care she just wrapped a blanket around him and continued to watch the TV. She was always this close to Shinji. She liked having someone to take care of it always settled ones own insecurity by helping another with theirs. So wrapping him in a blanket and hug she fell asleep also. Just to leave Ranma watching Ultimate Ultimate Fighting. He cheered on the fighting. TV hasn't changed much just that things got reran again and again. He didn't care he just watched as two guys beat the living crap out of each other. Even though unknowing to him or anyone else in the apartment this would be one of the last days of piece. The letter was on its way.

The Next Day

            Shinji was walking home from school. He was going over his notes of the day. Subconsciously he hopped on a fence and walked on it. He was holding a pen and going over his errors and other things he thought of. Unknowing to him he was getting stares; 

A young man walking on a metal pole that was only 1 inch wide was something that amazed them. Also some of the girls that had incredible huge crushes on him watched. Now since most of the girls walked home they usually spotted the silent student in their class. Also since everyday when he didn't have his bike he would walk on a pole not paying attention to anything around him. Lets just say that when they saw him cross the street they flipped. Shinji was still writing in the journal when he came to a streetlight. He softly lowered his body and pushed off making him jump into the air and land on the light post. He walked across the red light still writing might I add. He then jumped down and landed on a stone wall and he continued walking. But today wasn't a normal day. For two things were going to appear that were different.

            As Shinji walked across the stonewall. He then sensed something amiss. He just ignored it and kept writing. Mind you that he did look like Ranma just a little thing I like to add. As Shinji walked on he got a phone call from Ranma

            "Hello."

            "Shinji your father has found you. I am sorry but you will have to leave for Tokyo three soon. I am sorry." Ranma said in a whisper.

            "Yes I will leave soon Ranma. I will be home soon. But how will I get there." Shinji said. He knew he had to go but he was disgusted still about his father.

            "Don't worry I will take care of it." Ranma responded. The conversation ended.

            While this was happening Ranma was looking at the certain letter that had arrived that day. He was shaking he came straight home from the station when Kintaro called about it. Kintaro had to leave for work but he was equally disturbed. Ranma then took out his cell. Since he knew that one rule is to never disobey your father. Even how bad his father was he didn't know how much he loved him till he died. Though he knew that Shinji had a good reason not to go. His honor stepped in. Ranma called a certain travel agency.

            "Hello Hibiki travel agency how may I help you?" He heard a young woman's voice.

            "Hello may I speak with Mr. Hibiki tell him its Saotome." Ranma replied he heard nothing then he was transferred to a certain head of the company.

            "Hello Mr. Hibiki speaking." Ryoga replied. He had found Ranma after second impact. With some innovative ideas from Kintaro he got up a good business. Since he got lost so much he borrowed some money and started to put up travel stations wherever he got lost. Now look where he was now one of the richest men in the world. Even though he didn't know where the hell he was. He always owed Kintaro and Ranma a favor. They were all doing well even though much was lost. Also Ryoga had visited them several times and he was very fond of Shinji. Well now that he was the head of the top traveling agents in the world he wondered why Ranma would call.

            "Hey Ryoga can I get a plane ticket to Tokyo-3. Shinji's father has found him." Ranma said flatly. He said it in a whisper and with great sorrow. Ryoga understood it was horrible what happened to Shinji. It is even worse then having all the curses of Jusenkyo. So Ryoga took out his lab top. He was wondering like usual. So he just brought up a fly anywhere pass. He sent the mail to Ranma. Since he was the head of Hibiki travel he had access to all forms of travel. He also always carried a lab top and he could email passes electronically. It was a new age yes but with many sacrifices.

            Shinji walked into the house. He had spent sometime wandering the city. Not really he just walked around his block about a hundred times. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Ranma, Amber, Kintaro and Ryoga. Hey he owns a jet I think he can get there pretty fast. Shinji walked over to one of the sofas and sat down ready for the lecture.

            "Shinji are you going?" Amber asked scared. She didn't know a lot about his past but she knew it was bad. Still she was scared he was going to leave.

            "Yes I must go. I will settle things with my father." Shinji said in his usual voice. He was doing a good job of controlling his emotions. He wanted to do several things at the moment. Cry, scream, jump out the window, and probably beat the crap out of half of the city while going on a rampage. Still he knew what he had to do. He had to solve this on going affair once and for all. His biological father wasn't the one who brought him up. The people around him were his family. Hell he knew how he was going to get there. First plane then by bike so with these things put away he knew what was right.

            "I know I have to do this. It is something that has to be settled. Thank you for all of you support everyone. I hope you come visit me." Shinji said with a small tear escaping his eye. He softly brushed it away.

            "Yes Shinji you are doing the right thing. And when you get there give us a call. We will visit as soon as possible." Kintaro said. He was saddened true but he knew he could always visit the boy.

            "Yep Shinji we are always right behind you." Ranma stated. Ryoga just nodded. He was like the distant cousin kind of.

            "So when will I leave?" Shinji asked.

            "In two days the plane leaves at 2:00 pm. Enough time for you to sleep." Ryoga said he also handed Shinji a wad of bills. Sure he could spare the money.

            "Remember whenever you are going to come back call me." Ryoga said. He was proud of this child. He did take some part in his upbringing but not as much as Ranma or Kintaro. But he still felt attached to the boy.

            "Thanks Ryoga." Shinji replied. Sure Ryoga had always been someone he could depend on. He also got all of his good clothes from him. (All Giorgio Armani clothes and such and such.) Ryoga had a much different as in now had a taste for clothes now. So he always had enough money to but stuff.

            "Shinji remember we are always here for you." Amber said teary eyed. I will not tell you what she was thinking.

            " So we will tell the school and everything. Also sorry but you can only take a backpack full of clothes and such. We will drop off all the stuff when we visit. Remember call us." Ranma said holding the trump card. Sure he got this little trick from his father. Still Shinji did have lots of stuff in his room. Not lots like a complete slob but a lot for someone with his personality. He also had the wood dummy for practicing in there so he would have to deliver that.

            "Ok so can I have the letter that came?" Shinji asked. Ranma handed him the letter it still wasn't open but it had a return address to Gendo Ikari so he drew a conclusion. Shinji walked into his room and opened the letter to reveal the information, I.D card, picture of the person to pick him up, and a map of the place to be picked up at a phone booth.

            So Shinji waited and packed his most prized possessions. His journals, SDAT player given to him by Kintaro, and dragon necklace that he always wore. Sure he always kept the golden chain hidden. The pure gold chain and then a jade medallion attached to it. A dragon image was imbedded into the jade. Sure he wanted to take his cello but he only could take a backpack full of clothes and stuff. And so he waited for two days before departing.

            Revised I found that the whole Shampoo deal was confusing but I was going to have her be the fourth child. Still to much work and diverges from the real plot. So sorry for all the people who wanted the Shampoo deal.


	5. Arrival

Better Role Models Ch.5

Arrival

            Shinji walked out of Tokyo-3 airport. He had a long bike ride to this Nerv. About two days worth of exercise still he sucked it up and put on his hat backwards and started the usual bike ride almost perfectly mimicking a certain someone. He also found out that what Kintaro said helped. Think of one word that always will help you.

            Control. Control. Control. Control. Control. Control. Control. Control. Shinji thought he tried the whole study bit but it didn't help him like control did he was biking really fast on the highway. Passing several cars he made it to the outskirts of Tokyo-3 by evening. It started to rain. He took out his poncho and continued his bike ride. Sure he would have to find a place to sleep or not sleep at all. He then heard a fain scream from a dark alley. A feminine voice. He knew that in this weather and conditions what some people would do. He turned his bike around and distinctively found the voice. He found a young woman wearing a kind of uniform. She had tinted brown hair. It looked kind of black. She was against a wall with three guys all holding knives. A bag of groceries on the ground with the rain passing by.

            "Be quiet and you won't get hurt." One of the burly men said covering the woman's mouth. Maya Ibuki was going to cry.

            "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Shinji yelled jumping off of his bike and slamming into the one that spoke. These guys were all bigger. One fat man with a mustache another very built but gritty in other words. Also one slim guy but he still looked like he could do some damage. Shinji slammed into the muscular one that was holding the woman down.

            "WHAT THE FUCK?" The fat brute yelled. Shinji then turned around swiftly causing his poncho to whip around revealing that he was present. The lightning and thunder crashed showing in light the distinct brown poncho in the rain. The fat brute lunged at Shinji. Shinji simply jumped up finding plenty of time to do whatever he wanted. He then did a flip in the air and over the guy and landed in back of him. The brute turned around and lunged at Shinji with his knife. Shinji simply grabbed the wrist with one hand and broke it. Causing the knife to drop to the ground. Shinji kicked the knife so it flew into a wall. The buff brute stood up and flung himself with rage at Shinji. Shinji jumped into the air and successfully did a 360 kick. Giving him lots of momentum he spun in the air and kicked the brute in the face. He gracefully landed. All of a sudden he felt a knife cut through the poncho revealing his clothes. A white button up shirt and blue jeans the knife came from the falling muscular brute that was now knocked out. The fat guy stood up and grabbed Shinji from the back.

 While this was happening a stunned Maya watched. The slim man just stood against the wall next to her. The fat man then tried to arm bar Shinji. Shinji flung his head back and connected with his opponent's cranium. He then turned around and kneed him in the stomach making sure to knock him out. Just as this was done the slim man moved. He grabbed Maya and took out a gun and aimed it at Shinji. Shinji now completely drenched and his white shirt translucent unknown to him stood on top of the fat mans stomach. He had one leg on the man's stomach while the other on the ground.

"So hero you think you can stop a bullet? Come and get the girl from me." The slim guy stated. He then backed up trying to get out of the alley. Shinji simply looked at him with a glare that set the attacker off. He fired a very bad mistake. Shinji took notice of the bang and darted directly at his opponent sure the bullet grazed his shirt causing a big hole across the shoulders and drew just a little blood. He was angry very angry. He charged and stopped directly in front of Maya who was still stunned. He then grabbed the gun and flipped it so he had the gun cocked and loaded.

"You think I would use a gun like a coward. Fight me." Shinji stated with rage. He then drew the clip out and took the gun apart in mere seconds. He learned that from Ranma. Holding the clip in his hand he looks directly at the attacker. The slim brute drops Maya and darts off. Not fast enough. Shinji threw the clip full force and it hit the man right in the head knocking him unconscious.

"Are you all right?" Shinji picked up the now glazed eyed woman. She didn't move just looked at him longingly. She now had a crush on him it was kind of obvious. He lifted her up and handed her the groceries that were good.

"Here you go ma'am." Shinji said handing the bag over. He then felt a pang of pain. He looked to his left shoulder and saw the hole and some blood not a lot but a cut nonetheless.

"Thank you and my god you are bleeding." Maya said dropping the groceries right in front of an irritated Shinji. She still hadn't gotten a good look at her saviors face yet but she was worried. What if he died trying to save her? She was one of the emotional ones Shinji noticed that.

"It's ok now go home before more people like that come by. I will be all right. Go before you get mugged again." Shinji waved it off while standing up giving a good view of his features in the sudden flash of lightning. Maya took a breath in at how handsome the person who saved her was. He then gripped his shoulder grabbed the bag and hat. Taking the fallen bike he took off for a place to get a band-aid or something. Maya just watched him leave with an open mouth. She then finally coming back to reality ran to her apartment she had to get to work tomorrow. She was still daydreaming about the person who saved her while trying to sleep.

Two days later

            Shinji stood in front of the designated phone booth. It seemed like no one was in the city. Where could everyone have gone? He slept through the so-called alarm so he had no idea. He picked up the phone.

            "Please relocate yourself to the nearest shelter." The computerized voice said. Shinji got a little aggravated and punched the phone. He had been standing there for half an hour. The phone crumpled on itself. Then he heard a giant explosion. Looking in the direction he saw a huge jet flying at him. He took that exact moment to mount his bike and take off at an incredible speed. The resulted explosion only made him move faster.

            While this was happening Misato Katsuragi was speeding along the streets. Her infamous driving technique in the blue sports car she was looking for the place she was supposed to meet the third child. She only had a picture of him from a few years back still it worked. She gazed at the picture for a moment then looked up at the initial explosion. Coming at her was a bike moving at the speed of who knows what. Shinji had no idea that the car would speed out of nowhere so he didn't slow down he was just running from the huge giant monster coming at him. He hit the car causing him to fly in the air. He used the front of the car like a ramp and went airborne. Misato only saw the tire on her window shield when she ducked. She then regaining her composer followed the bike that was speeding around. Shinji was driving like a maniac. He was sliding on his hands and feet on turns and still moving incredibly fast. Misato hadn't seen anything like it she just tried to get in front of the guy. She thought he was the third child because he was the only person out on the streets. She finally got to the side of the bike to get a good look at the person. She drew in a sharp breath and yelled.

            "ARE YOU SHINJI IKARI?" Shinji looked to the direction of the call. He saw the certain purple hair beauty.

            "YES. ARE YOU MS. KATSURAGI?" Shinji yelled still keeping one eye on the explosions drawing near.

            "YES HOP IN." Misato screamed she didn't hear the definite order to evacuate over the radio. Shinji then saw a huge oncoming explosion. He saw that the driver of the car was too preoccupied so he dove into the car and knocked her over shielding her from the explosion. She was about to scream when she felt the car topple over and roll across the now blank plain. Shinji was worried about his bike and whether he would die or not. After the explosion was over he realized that his position was switched with the person he was protecting. Misato just looked at him. She was obviously straddling him and not caring. She just looked at the offspring of her commander the cold-hearted bastard. She didn't know that the commander actually looked like this kid. He was beautiful in her mind she just stared. Shinji used to this just pushed her off gently and jumped out looking for his bike. Kintaro was going to be so pissed. Meanwhile Misato just stood there starring at her discombobulated car. It looked like she was about to cry.

            "Um maybe we should get to the place Nerv just maybe?" Shinji asked at the dazed Misato. She was just staring at the metal wreck of a car. She didn't move so Shinji seeking that the car was on its side walked over and kicked it with one foot. He didn't use his hands because they were in his pockets. As the car tumbled over Misato's eyes just followed.

            "Um Ms. Katsuragi are you in shock or something?" Shinji softly shacked the purple haired woman. She finally snapped out of the trance.

            "Um yes we should get going. But I don't think the car will start?" Misato said still lightheaded on the payments on the car.

            "So what is that thing?" Shinji asked holding onto his bike to make sure it didn't fly through the already broken front window of the car.

            "That is an Angel.  Your father works for a place called Nerv. He protects humanity practically." Misato stated matter of fact.

            "Hey kind of ironic." Shinji whispered under his breath.

            "What did you say?"

            "Nothing."

NERV HQ

Several Minutes later

            Shinji was walking aimlessly around the base. He was just following Misato well she made him call her that now. He might have been to formal maybe. His head was stuck in that Nerv manual. He really didn't pay attention to the berating Misato got from the blonde. Hell his brain was on autopilot just saying who he was. Still he proceeded to follow these two women down into the bowels of Nerv.

            "So here we are." Ritsuko said. Swiping a card the door opened to reveal complete blackness.

            "So why are the lights out?" Shinji asked walking into the dark room. He felt an eerie ki surrounding this place and it was huge. It was sadness, pain, and anguish. Something was wrong very wrong. Then the lights flashed on to reveal the Unit one.

            "What is that?" Shinji just pointed to it casually flipping through the handbook.

            "You won't find it in there. This is an Eva. Man kinds last hope." Ritsuko lectured. Shinji would have fallen asleep pretty fast if not for his father.

            "Yes this is a Eva and you will be piloting it." Gendo simply stated.

            "So what if I refuse?" Shinji replied.

            "Then mankind is doomed."

            "So what does that have to do with me?"

            "You have a use for me that is why you are here."

            "Ok I already knew that. Still what can make me pilot this thing? Especially for you, bastard."

            "Wake Rei." Shinji heard his father say. A few moments later a medical bed was rolling into the room. With a blue haired girl bandaged all over. Shinji felt ashamed. Still he didn't waver just on the outside that is.

            "WHAT THE?" The ground rumbled and it felt like an earthquake. He saw the girl fall off the table. He ran to her aid. Lifting her in his arms to stop what pain she had. Then he felt a warm liquid on his hand. It was blood. He realized that a light was falling onto him, but he felt like he had all the time he wanted. Slowly the light fixture fell. Shinji felt an edging in his mind growing at an incredible rate. It was animalistic and primitive. Shinji took control getting rid of the sensation. His reflexes did the work on the light fixture. As it fell Shinji sat next to this Rei. Holding her. Then the light fixture was right above his head his forearm flung up and collided with it dead center. Shattering the glass, denting the metal, and sending a shock that shattered the cement connected to the light fixture.

            "I will pilot for you. Just make sure that this girl is safe from harm." Shinji said in a low voice. He knew that this was a triumph card for him. He had to do it.

            "I am proud of." Misato stopped as Shinji put his hand to her face. He stepped into the entry plug.

Minutes later

            "EVA LAUNCH!" Misato yelled. As the Eva skyrocketed towards the surface. He was supposed to just think and the thing would move.

            "Just concentrate on walking now. Ok." Ritsuko stated. She wasn't sure that his would work but they had to do it.

            Shinji took his first steps in the evangelion. Everyone was amazed then he fell over. Sachiel walked over to the fallen foe and picked him up by the head. He strained the muscles on the Eva's neck then he started to use is extendable elbow to ram through the eye of the Eva. Again and again followed by a loud grunt of pain coming from Shinji. Sachiel seeing no resistance took his other arm and broke the Eva's. Once satisfied with his work he flung Unit 1 into a building. Blood seeping from its eye it was badly damaged. Inside Shinji was having difficulty he could feel the pain of the Eva also he didn't know how to work it. His eye filled with blood and his arm unusable he felt pent up rage filling him. Primitive instincts taking over Shinji tried to take control. His emotions couldn't get in the way. Still he felt a huge push to get up and attack at the threat that was on its way to Nerv.

            "WHAT'S THE STATUS OF UNIT 1?" Misato yelled.

            "IT'S SILENT." Maya yelled not knowing who exactly it was in the entry plug she arrived late.

            "TARGET Is APROACHING NERV!" Makoto yelled.

            "WAIT EVA UNIT 1 IS MOVING AGAIN! SYNC RATIO IS RISING DRAMATICLY!" Shigeru made it clear for everyone to look to the screenshot of the Eva. It was twitching and then it stood up.

"I will take care of this." Shinji said in a dry tone. Then in his Eva cracked the arm back into place. Outside the Eva took its good arm and grabbed the dislocated one. Twisting it in a loud crunch it was back from being dislocated. Everyone cringed at the sound. Then the first roar of Eva unit one came. Ritsuko thought it was a berserk but it would have started to act like an animal by now. It stood straight up adjusting its arm then charged. 

            Sachiel felt a different presence from behind him. He turned around to look at the charging Eva. It was moving incredibly fast. He shot a flaming cross at it and it still ran at top speed. Just moving to the side to avoid the blast. Shinji had his arms in back of him making the arms look like a V. He was charging and running low he was maybe a couple seconds from Sachiel. Sachiel now seeing the threat fired again and again. Shinji couldn't avoid one and got hit straight in the chest. Catching the flaming burst Shinji only backed up a few city blocks. Then he redirected the shot. Charging again he went in a circular route around his opponent getting closer every moment. Finally getting to his opponent Shinji jumped into the air and kicked the thing in its head.  Taking the blow Sachiel grabbed the foot and flung the Eva upwards. Then firing several bursts on the descending Eva. Shinji got hit one after another. He finally couldn't control the primitive force anymore. He let himself slip but he didn't go unconscious. His mental ability still there would decide the fight.

            "THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE IS AT THIS LEVEL OF PILOTING!" Ritsuko screamed watching the fight.

            The Eva taking every hit just got into a diving position. Taking out its knife he descended at an incredible rate. Sachiel put up his AT field just as the Eva was going to hit. Shinji just dove straight through. The field slowed him down just a little bit. Not enough to save Sachiel though. As he landed he drove the knife into the core. Sachiel seeing no other means jumped onto his opponent and was going to self-destruct. The Eva jumped into the air with the angel attached. He was in the air when it exploded.

            "The target has gone silent to sign of the Eva or the pilot." Shigeru explained. Everyone winced they lost a child and an Eva to just one angel and there were still a lot more where that one came from. As the flames settled a huge impact on the ground shuck the HQ. There below where the explosion was there was a kneeling Eva unit 1. It stood up and walked over to Nerv.

            Sorry for the delay.


	6. Depression

Better Role Models Ch.6

Depression

            As Evangelion Unit 01 was walking back to the Nerv complex one Gendo Ikari read over the status of the pilot's brainwaves

Shit the hormones didn't get released. They were supposed to when the evangelion goes berserk. Well doesn't matter manual release of the hormones will activate in 5 4 3 2 1 0. Gendo pushed a button under his desk and all of a sudden the walking Evangelion unit stopped in its tracks. It stood there for a few seconds no one knew what was going on because the video was cut off and the audio was damaged. But within the plug was a living hell.

            "What the what's that purple stuff?" Shinji asked as a purple fluid filled the LCL. He was getting scared but the liquid started to spread around him. Finally after holding his breath he inhaled the stuff into his system. Then it hit him. A cold sensation ran up his spine. He felt his energy leave his body. He lost control of his mind. The final barrier that hid all of his horrible emotions and memories his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Shinji Ikari was a victim to the test virus OBEDIANCE.

            Inside of Shinji's mind everything was being ripped apart. Remembering everything from his birth to now. All the hidden memories brought back in vivid details. Every moment of loneliness relived. His mother's death, father's abandonment, and loneliness. His dream was a nightmare. Curling up into a fetal position Shinji in his sleep relived everything over and over. The happy moments completely forgotten.

            While this happened the Evangelion halted and hunched over. Gendo knew his plan was working. Still he didn't know how far he pushed his luck. The evangelion then let out a roar that broke glass. It clutched it head and fell to the ground. Convulsing uncontrollably it rolled and held its head tighter and tighter. Then on all fours started to bang its head on the ground. Repeating this several times it lost its umbilical cord. After five minutes of the evangelion rolling around and screaming everyone had to turn off the audio and video of the scene. They waited for the battery to run out. Gendo smiled. It was a success.

            As they retrieved the Evangelion Ritsuko went with them. She had an idea of what happened though vague she didn't believe it. As they removed the entry plug it had purple ooze on the front of it. A small hole was directed at the pilot's location. She then saw when they opened it this Shinji was completely knocked out and started to cough up the purple liquid with a mix of LCL.

            "Fuck what did Gendo do?" Ritsuko said under her breath. She rode in the ambulance to the infirmary. Shinji was admitted to a hospital room and she left. He was going to be very depressed and may even commit suicide. She of course knew because she made the virus. It more or less wasn't a virus it just made your brain think your body didn't function correctly. Then thinking near death it relived everything from the beginning to end. Then when finished restarted and the process continued. She made this for Rei the girl she despised. Still what she made was discovered and used by Gendo.

The Next Day

            Shinji Ikari woke up from his nightmares. He just fell backwards onto the bed staring at the ceiling. He felt weak and pathetic overall. Still the memories fresh in his mind he winced. Still feeling depressed he looked around. He then started to cry. Something that Shinji hadn't done in a while. He cried for his mother and father. Crying for all the sorrows he lived through. Then falling back asleep he lived through it again.

            "So where is he going to stay?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

            "By himself in the same apartment complex as the first child why?" Ritsuko answered she knew that he needed help but who. Who could be there to support him? She was desperately searching through files and employees for someone who would take him in. Then it hit her that it was she or the person next to her.

            "He is living by himself at his age? Come on why not with his father?" Misato ranted. Ritsuko then shot her a glance telling her to not cross that line.

            "Why you can take him in. Come on if you care so much why not do it?" Ritsuko laughed half-heartedly.

            "Well fine I will then." Misato said she needed someone to clean up for her. The apartment was a mess and maybe she could us the new child to her benefit. She then marched off to the hospital room to see if he was awake.

            "Where did he go?" Misato asked as she peered into the room. The bed was empty. She paced around the room and hallways to see where he could be. She then noticed that the blankets were missing from the bed. She looked out of the window to catch the storm clouds arriving. It was going to rain and hard.

            Why would he take blankets with him? Misato thought as she walked around asking. Arriving at the front desk she asked. The nurse said that he was on the roof. She continued not knowing what was wrong with the disturbed young man. As she walked up the stairs she could feel a vibration through the wall. It shook a little hardly noticeable but as you continued upwards it got stronger. She thought it was the drops of the rain at first but she reached the door and felt like the building was shacking. She opened the door and looked out.

            Outside she heard low grunt. She looked closely and saw a whole bunch of pipes popping out of the roof. She then saw a trace of white on one of the pipes. It then vibrated followed by a grunt. Someone was punching the steel pipe. And that thing was thick like a fricken pillar.

            Who the hell? No wait that's Shinji. Misato said the darkness of the storm had arrived a while ago and it started to rain. She just watched, as she knew not to approach she felt a strange aura of anger and sorrow.

Shinji's Perspective

            That bastard. Killing is all he does. I hate my life. What can I do? Nothing I am worthless. Shinji continued musing as he flung every punch with such force that the pillar vibrated he was letting out his frustration. He continued punching and then tried some kicking on the steal pipe. There were some smaller pipes but with the emotions he had he just had to punch something that could take a beating. It then started to rain. He only in the underwear that the hospital gave him grew cold. Still not caring he continued. His knuckles feeling pulverized and every bone in his body wanted to give up. But Shinji's mind was a different matter. Not sensing the cold or the pain it continued to work off the excess emotions. Again and again he punched the pipe. The rain wasn't helping. The cold water ran down his back and matted his hair. It got in his eyes and blurred his vision. He still took no notice. His thoughts getting more dangerous with every punch.

            I HATE HIM. WHY THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH ME. SENDING CHILDREN OUT TO DO HIS WORK. HE DESERVES TO DIE. MOTHERS DEAD SHE IS GONE FOREVER. I HAVE NOTHING LEFT. I WILL KILL HIM.   Shinji's mind thought in chaos after thinking this over he did a roundhouse kick. The bar bent over to the side from the impact. Shinji finally fell to the ground feeling all the energy lost from his body. All the damage he did to his body now was aware to him. His knuckles were white from the pressure he continued to put on them. His shin was bruised or would be. He heard a voice but didn't care he wanted to die. His vision blurry he fell asleep.

            "SHINJI!" Misato screamed. She picked him up and ran him down to his room. She had to take care of this one. He could be very dangerous.

            OK for all the people who can't remember what happened in previous chapters well then listen up. I know that I hate demi-god characters and I will not create one. Also that Shinji in this fic will keep his own personal identity. For all the people who bitched and moaned about it. Just wanted to make it clear ok. Plus I always end on a bad note for some reason. So as long as you keep on getting stumped or angry at the fic read chapters before or wait for the next chapter ok.


End file.
